10 years later
by decat
Summary: 10 years after graduating from Cackle's Academy, Mildred returns for a job interview.


Dear Mildred,

As you may be aware, Miss Lynne Lamplighter has decided to leave her teaching position at Cackle's Academy; this means the Academy is in need of a new art teacher. Therefore I would like to invite you for an interview for the position of Art teacher at the Academy. The interview will be held on the 23rd of August at the Academy, starting at 11 o'clock am. I would also like to invite you to stay for lunch after the interview- The staff and I would love to catch up with you.

Looking forward to seeing you,

Miss Amelia Cackle,

Headmistress,

Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches

Mildred put the letter back in her bag, and looked up at the castle that was Cackle's Academy. It had been ten years since she had graduated, as Head Girl and with top marks in art, if not in any other subject, and now she was here for a job interview. Lynne Lamplighter, a good friend of Mildred's, had been teaching at Cackle's since Mildred's fourth year, and Mildred already knew that Lynne had decided to leave her teaching position. Nonetheless, it was still a surprise to receive the letter from Miss Cackle. Mildred's previous experience consisted of taking community art classes; she wasn't sure if this made her qualified or not; she was nervous either way.

Mildred stepped up to the front doors of the castle, and knocked. It would be a bit weird, seeing the teachers for the first time in years, but she was quite looking forward to it. The door creaked open. "Mildred," said Miss Drill, "it's great to see you."

"You too," replied Mildred.

"Here for your interview, then?"

Mildred nodded, stepping inside. Cackle's looked just like she remembered it. "Would you like to come to the staffroom and see everyone?" Miss Drill asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you Miss Drill."

"You can call me Imogen, you're not a student anymore," Miss Drill laughed. Mildred cheeks went slightly red.

As they headed toward the staffroom, Mildred took in her surroundings; everything reminded her of some sort of mishap or misadventure. They arrived at the staffroom to find it almost empty, except for Miss Lamplighter, who was sitting at the table, sketching. "Hello, Mildred," she said, looking up. "You can sit down, you know."

"I'll go find Miss Cackle, shall I?" suggested Imogen. She left, and Mildred sat down next to Lynne. "What are you drawing?"

"It's Constance's cat."

"Miss Hardbroom." Mildred thought of her old form mistress.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon," Smiled Lynne.

Mildred dug in her bag, producing her sketchbook. "Here's one I did of Tabby." It wasn't long before Imogen reappeared. "Miss Cackle says she won't be long," she informed Mildred. Imogen sat down with Lynne and Mildred, and they talked, enjoying the chance to catch up. Mildred learnt that Imogen had just come back from maternity leave, having had her first child, a boy, with Serge Dubois.

Soon, the door opened, and Miss Cackle was there. "Hello, Mildred." She smiled.

"Time for the interview?" asked Mildred.

Miss Cackle nodded, and led the way to her office. Mildred wasn't sure how long the interview was, but it seemed to go for hours; Miss Cackle was very nice though, fortunately Miss Hardbroom wasn't there, or Mildred would have stuffed for sure. The clock ticked on, and Mildred answered the questions as best she could, and showed Miss Cackle her portfolio, including her sketchbook-though Miss Cackle new very well that Mildred had a talent for art. Finally, Miss Cackle said, "that will be all, Mildred. You may wait in the staffroom while Constance and I discuss how you went."

Mildred stepped into the hallway, and looked at her watch. The interview had only taken 20 minutes, but it felt more like 20 hours. She wondered what Miss Hardbroom would say about her. They never had been on the best terms, though there had improved slightly in Mildred's later years at the academy, after helping each other and saving each other from various incidents.

From the other side of the office door, there came a muffled "Oh! Constance! I told you to use the door!"

Mildred muffled a laugh. Miss Hardbroom had always seemed oblivious to the shock she caused when appearing out of nowhere.

Back in the staffroom, Lynne and Imogen were waiting, eager to know how the interview went.

"Fine, I hope," replied Mildred.

"While you're waiting would you like to see the art room?" asked Lynne.

That'd be great," replied Mildred.

As art had only been introduced in Mildred's fourth year, Cackle's hadn't had a proper art room when she was a student. The art room now had easels, pottery wheels, a kiln, and lots of other art related equipment. There was a storage area full of supplies, like pencils, paints, different coloured papers, and bags of clay.

"This is brilliant," said Mildred. "Way better than when I was here." She stopped, looking at a painting on the wall. Lynne's painting of the academy, that she had done when she first visited Cackle's in Mildred's third year.

"I remember this; you gave this to the school,"

"Yes," said Lynne. "Miss Cackle said it would provide inspiration for the students." She paused. "and imagine one of your paintings hanging next to it."

Mildred smiled, and caught sight of the clock. "Do you think Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom are finished by now?"

"I would think so." Said Lynne.

They went back to the staffroom; Mildred was about to sit down when she heard the sound of the door and a familiar voice.

"Mildred Hubble."

Mildred turned to the voice's owner. "Miss Hardbroom!"

"No longer that gangly, scruffy sixteen year old," Miss Hardbroom said with a slight smile. "and now, you're Cackle's Academy's new art teacher."

It took a moment for Mildred to take this in, but when she did, she threw herself at her old form mistress, and wrapped her arms around the stiff figure.

"You don't have to be quite so exuberant, Mildred," said Miss Hardbroom.

Lynne and Imogen were trying not to laugh. Mildred backed off a bit, and her cheeks went red.

"It's just that it's so good to see you," she said. "and to get the job, of course."

Miss Hardbroom smiled. It's good to see you too, Mildred."

"Well done, Mildred, congratulations," Miss Cackle said, coming through the door. "You did very well at your interview."

Then, Lynne and Imogen were congratulating her, and Miss Cackle was asking about lunch (and the cheesecake she'd ordered for desert), but Mildred's attention was on the potions mistress.

Miss Hardbroom smiled again. "You've come a long way from being the worst witch, Mildred… or should I say, Miss Hubble."


End file.
